1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible carrier for carrying a plurality of containers such as cans or bottles.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Flexible plastic ring carriers are one such conventional container carrier.
Flexible plastic ring carriers may be used to unitize groups of four, six, eight, twelve or other suitable groups of containers into a convenient multipackage. Newer flexible ring carriers may include a handle that extend upwardly from the carrier to enable a consumer to carry the package. Difficulty may arise if a traditional carrier, particularly an elongated package of eight or twelve containers, is placed on a narrow shelf and/or in a refrigerator so that the top lift handle is not accessible, such as a display that results in accessibility of the package along only a two-wide side of the package.